


The Kiss

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: James Hook suffers with his disfigured betrothed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, etc.





	The Kiss

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled and approached his bed at the same time. *I'm not going to smile for the remainder of the evening. Peter Pan stole my long johns for fun recently. He also tried to wreck my harpsichord again.* Captain Hook viewed Cecilia sitting near a pillow. He continued to scowl.

*My betrothed was sick for a long time. She writhed under a blanket and suffered* Captain Hook thought. His shoulders slumped. *I suffered with her.*

Captain Hook sat by Cecilia as his scowl remained. He glanced at her. *Cecilia suffered after my brother captured her years ago. After he disfigured her for fun. After he sold her to a fair. After I bought her at the fair recently* he thought. 

Captain Hook watched as Cecilia's eyes bulged. Her long teeth caused him to tense. Her bald head was why he trembled with rage. His eyes settled on the rare stuffed kitten in Cecilia's arms. 

*I'm not going to smile for the remainder of the evening* Captain Hook thought. He embraced Cecilia and kissed her. A tear ran down his face. Captain Hook released Cecilia before she vanished. Additional tears ran down his face. He sobbed for a few moments.

*I'm not going to smile for the remainder of the evening.*

 

THE END


End file.
